


Paws, Arrows and 'Chick-Flick Moments'

by CumberRachel



Series: Avengers Fan Fiction Collection [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kitten, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberRachel/pseuds/CumberRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't quite know what to expect when JARVIS tells him Bucky has a Surprise...</p>
<p>(This is all fluff. Completely angst free. Cuteness ensues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws, Arrows and 'Chick-Flick Moments'

**Author's Note:**

> Given that ive written two Stony ones for this series I figured I'd write a Stucky one. Kinda. I will do smutty ones, if anyone has a suggestion for any short AU's by all means inbox me and I'll try to write them. I can't guarantee as I have GCSEs in like a month but after those ill have a super huge summer and All I'll be doing is writing and reading and watching. 
> 
> Enjoy :) comments appreciated   
> (Any and all mistakes are my own)

"Bucky?" Steve called, becoming nervous when he didn't see Bucky in his usual spot on the sofa. Steve had had him back for a little over a month, and things were going... Well. Considering the circumstances anyway. It had taken hours for Steve to coax Bucky out of the darkened corner he'd resided in. Then a full week to get him to leave the room and venture into the rest of the floor, and only with the promise that he 'wouldn't leave him alone, and always told him if he went to the kitchen or bathroom or wherever.'

After that, things kept on improving; Bucky would gradually make more decision for himself as opposed to being instructed to do stuff, the other day he picked up the remote at random and changed the channel. Steve almost congratulated him but he caught himself, realising it might be received as patronising. Also, unlike the first few weeks, Bucky had begun to leave food he didn't like, instead of just eating it all regardless. Steve couldn't decide if he was only now realising he didn't like it or if he realised he was allowed to leave it. Either way he was thrilled, the Bucky he knew wasn't as gone as he'd first imagined. Steve damn near cried tears of joy when Bucky called him 'Punk' for the first time since his return.

However, while Bucky had more or less got to grips with saying no, albeit a little questionably, he was yet to ask for something on his own accord. The only time he did it was mainly for permission, (as if he needed to ask to go to the toilet). He hadn't asked Steve anything about his day, for a specific meal, for advice, nothing... Steve figured it would all come in time but he couldn't help feeling a bit downhearted.

"Bucky?! Are you here?" Steve shouted out again, trying not to let the fear seep into his words. He didn't succeed. Steve had only recently started leaving Bucky on his own in the apartment and so far, he didn't move at all while he was out. And surely he would have heard Steve return so things weren't exactly helping to calm the Captain down.

"Bucky! JARVIS. Is he here? Is he safe?" He asked the ceiling in panic, hugging his shield close to his chest just in case he had to knock someone out. Or, oh yeah, maybe protect himself...

"Mr Barnes is in your bedroom, Captain. Also, he requests that you enter quietly. He has a surprise for you." The AI responded, Steve wasn't sure but he thought he could detect a hint of excitement in the computer generated voice. Which would be silly, computers don't have emotion, right?

Frowning, Steve did as he was told, never one to deny his best friend. He carefully rested the shield against the wall and slowly made his way down the small hallway, past Bucky's room and the bathroom, until he came to a stop outside his just open door.

"Bucky?" He whispered, pushing the door slightly and stepping in. Not knowing what to expect - hydra, Bucky with a surprise hadn't often been a good thing in the past so Steve was skeptical even if the man then and the man now weren't the same person.

If Steve had a list of expected things, what he saw would be the very last on that list. On his bed lay Bucky, wearing what he had been that morning: a hoody and some slouch pants. On the centre of of his chest lay curled up, a tiny black and white mass of fur with pointy ears and whiskers protruding from a tiny black nose. Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Bucky had a kitten sleeping on his chest.

A kitten.

Steve was willing to bet Stark had some involvement but he decided he couldn't care less when he saw the adoring smile on Bucky's face.

"Look Stevie, she likes me." Bucky whispered, trailing his flesh fingers over her hair and down her body. Biting his lip when she lifted her head to his touch.

Steve sagged in relief and fell to his knees, holding back tears. He had never dreamed something like this. It was perfect in so many ways. Slowly he walked on his knees to his bed, resting his arms on the edge and tech ing out a hand. Letting the kitten sniff and decide if he was friendly. Apparently he was as she promptly arched her head up and began purring.

"Does she have a name?" He enquired softly, even the the kitten was now awake.

"Sarah..." Bucky answered, biting his lip and looking very worried. Steve swallowed and blinked repeatedly, trying not to let Bucky see how much his choice was affecting him.

"I mean, we can change it if you don't like it. I just remembered you said you wanted a cat when you were younger so I asked Tony and he went to a shelter for me and picked one out..." Bucky took a breath and held it, clearly thinking he had made a mistake and Steve was going to hurt him.

"No." Steve said, although no sound came out but a broken breath. "I love the name Bucky. Thank you. She's beautiful." He sniffed a coughed, glancing at the time and automatically yawning. It was way to late. Or, well, early. "Did you eat?" Steve checked, knowing it wouldn't be the first time he forgot to.

Bucky nodded and focused his attention back on Sarah, a small smile hidden behind his hand. Happiness and pride were written all over his features and Steve wasn't sure if the warmth in his chest would ever thaw now.

"Okay, why don't you get some sleep? I'll go next door so you don't have to bother her. Why don't I call in sick tomorrow and we can have a lazy day, get her comfortable and stuff?" He asked hopefully, rising to his feet and taking a few steps back so he didn't tower over the two.

"That sounds nice." Bucky whispered, seeing that the kit- Sarah, had gone to sleep again.

Steve nodded and backed away to the door, pausing the the frame and turning back. "I'll just be next door okay? Knock if you need anything." He instructed, gesturing to the wall. Bucky held up and thumb and gave Steve a thousand watt smile, curling a hand around the tiny body and shifting so he was more comfortable. "JARVIS?" Steve whispered when he was in the privacy of the spare room.

"All recorded Captain." The AI replied in the same whisper, knowing at this point to catch Bucky's best moments just for Steve to cherish.

* * *

 

The next day Steve did exactly as he said he was going to: take a sick day. He was only training new recruits today so it's not as if it was anything important. He was surprised to see Bucky already at the island in the kitchen when he plodded out of the spare room. The kitten was up there with him.

Sara had a saucer of milk (hopefully cat specified milk) and a small bowl of jelly food. Stark must have stocked up on cat stuff as well then, he'd have to let him give Steve an upgrade on the suit as a thank you.

Bucky had a slice of buttered toast hanging from his fingers, a plate with three slices of strawberry jam covered toast on it.

"You hungry this morning?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at the second plate.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I made you breakfast." Bucky replied offhandedly, as though it was something he did every morning. Steve's eyebrows shot up but he didn't question anything. He simply sat down and ate in silence, watching Sarah in the same way Bucky was.

After breakfast, the let Sarah nap as they both showered and got dressed, waking her when they were ready so she could go exploring. They tried to keep her out of small spaces but she was fast for her size. And too many times were Steve and Bucky on their hands and knees trying to coax her out of a small crevice with a treat. Steve couldn't remember a time he'd laughed so hard when she clawed her way up some curtains and Bucky was jumping trying to reach her.

He then near jumped out of his skin when a certain archer poked his head out of the vent. "You got a kitten?!" He shouted, making Bucky curse and glare at Clint.

"Yes, did you want to see?" He asked bitterly, standing on his tiptoes and prying her from her death grip against the fabric. Steve watched, dumbstruck and Clint eagerly dropped to the floor and made his way over, cooing and talking to the kitten in a high pitched voice.

Not only had Bucky asked a question but he'd actively engaged with another avenger. Although Steve wasn't all to happy that it was Clint. Bucky had been irritating and childish enough before the war, he didn't need Clint to bring it back it and build it up again.

"She's a cutie, I'm gonna be visiting more often." He declared, tapping the non-arrow end of an arrow (why the fuck dos he have an arrow?) against the sofa where Sarah say between the two snipers. She quickly tried to attack it, her tiny paws darting out to try and trap it but missing each time. Clint then dangled it above her and she rolled onto her back, batting it around in the air. Catching it once and gnawing at the feathery bits. Bucky laughed at this and Steve had to sit down on the chair opposite.

Bucky laughed.

Steve couldn't remember the last time he'd heard that wonderful sound. The almost cautions giggle of amusement at the kittens playfulness. Clint joined in as he drew the arrow away and she jumped up after it, loosing her balance and tipping onto her side dramatically. Steve's laugh was slightly more hysterical, the laugh of a man who had been given his life back.

"You alright there Cap?" Clint asked, looking over with a slightly concerned gaze.

Steve nodded dumbly, "uh huh." He bleated, standing in a daze and walking out of the room, he needed air. Thankfully, Stark Tower did have windows that opened, although it was a lot colder this high up. Just what Steve needed.

A few minutes, or maybe an hour or so Steve wasn't sure, Bucky knocked on the door, a sleeping Sarah on his shoulder, muddled into his neck. "Steve? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He asked tentatively.

_Now he's started he just can't stop asking questions_... Thought Steve, lifting his head and closing the window. "No, no you didn't. You did everything right. I guess I felt a little... Overwhelmed." He explained, tucking his hands in his pockets as he met Bucky's eyes.

"Clint's gone now. I'd like to watch that movie you told me about the other day." Bucky offered, gesturing behind him. Steve couldn't even remember what the film was, it wasn't a good one, that much he knew.

So he thought of a new one. "Yeah sure, I can't remember what that one was but I know I'd like to watch 'The Theory of Everything'. It's about this astrophysicist named Steven Hawking, he's a really smart guy who has a degenerative disease." Steve smiled at the memory of Phil's words, realising his description hadn't been all that good.

"Sure, you want popcorn?" He asked, lifting Sarah from her perch and holding her against his chest, ticking under her chin. Steve nodded and watched him go, waiting until he was fully gone before following, a wide smile on his face.

He set up the film on Netflix and made himself comfy whilst he waited for Bucky. He could smell the popcorn and now he really wanted it. Bucky returned with two bowls and Sarah, one again on his shoulder. But as soon as he sat down and handed Steve his bowl, Sara climbed down and curled up in the bend of Steve's knee, promptly falling asleep again.

"She likes you too." He heard Bucky whisper, now leaning partially against Steve's shoulder and pressing play, indicating that there was no conversation to be had. Steve smiled, lifting his arm so Bucky could get more comfortable, relaxing into the sofa and popping a few popcorn kernels into his mouth. Things were finally good, he could live his life again.

 

 


End file.
